


shades of grey

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Creativitwins angst, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil finds Roman in the imagination.





	shades of grey

Roman feels like he's stepped into a production of _The Lion King_ as he sits on the cliff's edge, peering into the distance at the dark blot that marked the edge of Remus's side of the imagination. Despite the clear, flower-perfumed air, he feels like he's drowning. Remus is...

Well, Thomas knows him now. And all Roman could contribute were a couple of dazed one-liners from his position on the floor.

It's even more aggravating, knowing that Remus attacked Logan multiple times and each time, Logan came away essentially unscathed. Why was Logan unharmed? Why was Remus able to hurt _him_?

"Penny for your thoughts?" His boyfriend's familiar voice speaks up behind him, making him jump. He turns slightly, just enough that he can look up into Virgil's face.

"I was thinking about the video," Roman admits.

"Ah," Virgil says in comprehension, dropping down to sit in a loose-legged sprawl next to him. "Remus."

"Yes," Roman says. "My brother."

"It's okay if you don't like him," Virgil offers. Roman shakes his head.

"That's just it," Roman says. "I _do_ like him. He's my _twin_. But I feel like- like I'm not supposed to like him. Or I'm not _allowed_. Because he's bad and I'm not. Because-"

"Because you're afraid if you like him, you're becoming like him, and you'll get kicked out, too?" Virgil guesses. Roman stares at him in shock. Virgil hunches his shoulders, burying himself in his hoodie.

"I know that- that won't happen, of course," Roman says stiffly.

"I'm not so sure you do," Virgil says softly. "Roman, even if you and Remus switched roles tomorrow, I wouldn't _let_ you be kicked out. You're my boyfriend. You're important to me. And you belong here. And you know, maybe Remus belongs here, too. I mean, it would be better for Thomas if we all at least _kinda_ got along, wouldn't it? And I'm- I don't feel the way I used to, not after Logan explained intrusive thoughts.

"I used to work with him," Virgil continues, averting his eyes. "I thought it was the only way to make Thomas listen to me. But I know better now. I'm part of the famILY now. Maybe- maybe Remus can be, too?"

"I don't know if he wants to be," Roman says, staring out at Remus's kingdom. "I- I haven't talked to him much. As much as I should. As I used to. When we split into two-" He winces, and he can feel Virgil's answering wince next to him. "I just wanted to be whole again. But then..." He sighs. "I just wanted to be accepted again. And the only way to do that was to...not be Remus."

"Morality was very child-like then," Virgil says quietly. "Very black-and-white. Good or bad. But there's shades of grey now." Roman sighs, leaning into Virgil and feeling one arm slip around him, pulling him closer.

"You're right," Roman says. "Thank you, my emo daydream."

"That sounded way better in your head, didn't it," Virgil comments. Roman blushes.

"...Maybe."


End file.
